veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet AnimalTales
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales" Cast * Bob the Tomato - Tom Cat (from: Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)) * Larry the Cucumber - Jerry Mouse (from: Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)) * Junior Asparagus - Fievel Mousekewitz (from: An American Tail (1986)) * Laura Carrot - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective (1986)) * Archibald Asparagus - Flik (from: A Bug's Life (1998)) * Jimmy Gourd - Winnie the Pooh (from: Winnie the Pooh (1966)) * Jerry Gourd - Tigger (from: Winnie the Pooh (1966)) * Pa Grape - Alex (from: Madagascar (2005)) * Mr. Lunt - Blu (from: Rio (2011)) * Mr. Nezzer - Chief (The Fox and the Hound (1981)) * Scooter - Mushu (Mulan (1998)) * Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea - Marie and Oliver (from: The Aristocats (1970) and Oliver & Company (1988)) * Madame Blueberry - Cleocatra (from: Tom and Jerry Kids ()) * Petunia Rhubarb - Mrs. Brisby (from: The Secret of NIMH (1992)) * Goliath - Kerchak (from: Tarzan (1999)) * The Fib - Injurin' Joe (from: Tom Sawyer (2000)) * The Rumor Weed - Queen Chrysalis (from: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)) * The Mother Weed - Nightmare Moon (from: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)) * Buzz-Saw Louie - Olaf (from: Frozen (2013)) * The Scallions - RJ, Hammy, and Verne (from: Over the Hedge (2006)) * Esther - Aleu (from: Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002)) * Percy Pea - Skippy Squirrel (from: Animaniacs ()) * Ma Grape - Leonette (from: The Jungle King (1994)) * Grandpa George - Timon (from: The Lion King (1994)) * Dad Asparagus - Adult Edward Berkowitz (from: The Edward and Rodney Show (2012)) * Mom Asparagus - Adult Heloise (from: The Edward and Rodney Show (2012)) Episodes # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! # Are You My Neighbor? # Tom, Fievel and Jerry # Fievel and the Giant Gorilla # The Snowman That Saved Christmas # Very Silly Songs! # Jerry! and the Bear from Outer Space! # Jerry and the Big Wall! # Madame Cleocatra # The End of Silliness? # Jerry and the Rumor Changeling # King Jerry and the Ducky # Aleu... The Girl Who Became Queen # Fievel the Kindly Viking # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown # Flik Sing-Along Songs and More # The Star of Christmas # The Wonderful World of Autotainment! # The Ballad of Jerry # An Easter Carol # A Puppy's Tale # Tiger of the Opera # Jerry and the Great Pie War # Minnesota Jerry and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # Lord of the Beans # Sheerluck Jerry and the Golden Ruler # Jerry and the Bad Lioness # Jerry: Tuba Warrior # Jerry and the Big Exit # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's # Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse's Big River Rescue # Alex and the Amazing Promise # Minnesota Jerry and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Wheezy the Penguin: A Story of Joyful Giving # Fievelstachio # Sweetpea Brisby # It's a Meaningful Life # 'Twas the Night Before Easter # Princess and the Popstar # The Little Drummer Boy # Jerry Good and His Not-So Merry Men # The Penniless Princess # The League of Incredible Pet Animals # The Little House That Stood # MacJerry and the Stinky Cheese Battle # Merry Jerry and the True Light of Christmas # Pet Animals in Space: The Fennel Frontier # Animal Night Fever # Beauty and the Shark # Alex's Ark Feature Films * Flik: A Pet AnimalTales Movie * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Pet AnimalTales Movie Spin-Offs * 3-2-1 Cartoons! * Jerry: The Cartoon Adventures * Pet AnimalTales on TV * Pet AnimalTales in the House Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales parodies Category:TomandJerryFan360